


All These Years Ahead

by Tchell1



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec saves the day, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vulnerable!Magnus, With the help of Clary, hurt!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tchell1/pseuds/Tchell1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The next time you figure you are going to die, you TELL ME.” Alexander said raising his voice. “Do not waste your breath talking nonsense on the phone!”</p><p>Magnus flinched and looked down. </p><p>“I just…” Magnus started “I just wanted to hear your voice one last time.” Magnus explained “I did not want to be alone”</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Years Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I did not read the books. I'm just playing around.
> 
> This is my take on something heavier on the angst side.

_That was the stupidest thing you have ever done._ Magnus thought while watching his right hand pressed against his belly; his magic giving the room a blue glow. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. With a snap of the fingers from the other hand, his cell appeared in front to him.

 

 With a groan, Magnus raised himself into a seated position and leaned on the wall against his door, his right hand still in place. Magnus took the cell phone on his hands and unlocked it. _Deep breath, Magnus, calm your mind._ He thought to himself, and, blinking a few times, he managed to dial Alexander’s number.

 

“Hey, Magnus!” Alexander’s voice answered happily and Magnus smiled relieved.

 

“Hey, gorgeous.” Magnus said back gently “What are you doing right now?”

 

“We are leaving to Hotel Dumort. Simon convinced Raphael to make our alliance official.” Said Alexander with incredulity on his voice “Do you have anything to do with that?” he asked and Magnus could hear the smile on his voice.

 

“I have no idea of what you are talking about.” Magnus promptly replied, watching his blood pooling on his lap. “Raphael and I only talk fashion, you know that.”

 

Alexander snorted.

 

“Yeah, tell that to someone who actually believes it.”

 

Oh, how much I’m going to miss you, angel **.** Magnus thought.

 

“Everyone believes me, Alexander. I’m a very reliable warlock.”

 

Alexander laughed and on the background, Magnus could hear Clary asking him what was so funny.

 

“Ask Clary if she doesn’t think I’m a reliable warlock” Magnus said and heard his voice crack.

 

“She will say you are, because Clary cannot be trusted around you.” Alexander answered back right away.

 

Chairman Meow got close to Magnus, watching his master carefully. Magnus smiled sadly watching his cat right back.

 

“Do you like Chairman Meow?” Magnus suddenly asked.

 

“What? Of course I do. Now, the real question is ‘does Chairman Meow likes me?” Alexander said on that tone of voice that said he did not understand Magnus but would follow his lead anyway. Magnus loved him so much. “Why are you asking? Is the cat staring at your phone again?”

 

Magnus watched Chairman Meow pressing his small body against him and felt the first tears starting to gather on his eyes.

 

“Just curiosity, my love.” He said.

 

Alexander was silent for a few seconds.

 

“Ok, I need to go.” Alexander said. “Jace promises me that we won’t take long at the hotel, so I can probably arrive at yours in three to four hours. And I have to tell you Jace and Izzy are making all kinds of face towards me and THAT IS BECAUSE THEY ARE ALL JEALOUS OF US.”

 

Magnus laughed weakly tightening his hold on the phone.

 

“Can’t you stay for a while longer?” Magnus asked “I’m terribly lonely without out you here right now.”

 

“Let your boyfriend go, Magnus!” Izzy voice came through the phone and Magnus could hear her smile. She was such a good girl. Why did Magnus have to become attached?

 

“Excuse me? Can I talk to Magnus without everyone participating on the conversation?” Magnus heard Alexander say to the group.

 

Chairman Meow started licking his right hand, the one that was still trying to contain his blood inside his body.

 

“Magnus? Are you still there” Magnus heard Alexander’s voice come again. It seemed he was calling him for a while.

 

“Y-yeah, I’m here, Alexander.” Magnus answered looking up to his ceiling “I just… You know I love you right?”

 

Alexander did not reply right away. Magnus took the phone out of his ear to check the call was still going. He could not bear not hearing his Alexander’s voice on his last moments.

 

“I know, love.” Alexander replied back finally, his voice softening “You know I love you back, right?”

 

Magnus snorted.

 

“That I know.”

 

“Love? What is going on?” Alexander finally asked.

 

Magnus looked down and took his hand away from his belly and the big open wound that simply would not heal. Immediately blood started pouring again.

 

“Oh, nothing much” Magnus said still examining the scene before his eyes. “I just… I worry about you. A demon was at the entrance of my place today. I defeated it, but he was saying all kinds of things about shadow hunters.”

 

“Are you all right?” Alexander asked immediately.

 

“I lived. He died.” Magnus replied with a vicious smile.

 

 Magnus closed his eyes again.

 

“… in any case, I think Simon is really keen on keeping the peace between us.” Magnus heard when he opened his eyes again. He blinked a few times.

 

“Yeah…” Magnus said slowly “If there is one thing we can actually count on is on Simon playing the peace maker.” He completed without missing a beat.

 

“Don’t let him hear that.”

 

Magnus felt the tears again. _It’s not fair_ , he thought _Just when I finally get my happy ending, it gets ripped from me._ _I was happy here! I was in peace!_

 

“When will you be back?” Magnus asked, with an urgent need to see Alexander for the last time.

 

Alexander paused. Magnus figured he was mentally counting the hours.

 

“I won’t be long. Can you stand to be by yourself a little longer?”Alexander asked.

 

 _That’s it. I won’t see him._ Magnus felt the tears running down his face. He banged his head a few times against the wall. _It is so not fair._

 

“I can wait.” Magnus heard himself say. “But when you get here, you have to be extra good to me” he said jokingly.

 

Alexander laughed.

 

“Count on it, love.”

 

Magnus phone slipped from his hand and he had no force to get it back again. Letting his sobs take over his body, Magnus cried for the life he would not have alongside Alexander.

 

“Goodbye, my love.” He said between gasps and closed his eyes.

 

___***___

 

“Fuck it; open this goddamn door right now!!” Alec shouted to Raphael.

 

“I’m trying, Nephilim!” Raphael shouted back “You might be his lover but he is my oldest friend! This dammed door is very well guarded!!” Raphael continued cursing Magnus’ door loft.

 

“Oh, for God’s sake! Move out of the way!” Clary said getting between Alec and Raphael. She took her stele and started drawing runes all over the door. She tried opening it and nothing happened. “Alec, where is your stele?”

 

Alec took his stele from his pants’ pocket and held to Clary. Clary did not take it; instead, she closed her hand around Alec’s.

 

“Let your hand loose. I need to draw the rune with you. I have the feeling you were supposed to be the only one to have access to the place without Magnus.” And with that, she started creating all this runes Alec had never even thought of.

 

With a click and a rune that mixed love, protection and devotion, the door opened.

 

Right beside it, with a pool of his own blood surrounding him, laid Magnus.

 

“Oh, no.” Alec said getting down close to his lover. “Magnus, please, open your eyes, come on, love, I’m here”

 

Around them, Clary started creating and drawing different runes everywhere. Alec could distinguish the immortality one, the recovery one and the perseverance one. All over Magnus, Jace and Izzy were drawing as well, following Clary’s lead. On each side of Magnus, sat Simon and Raphael, both offering their strength to the warlock.

 

And, oblivious to everything, Alec sat in front of Magnus, both his hands were on each side of Magnus’ face.

 

“Love, come back, come back, _please_ , _come back.”_ Alec was saying.

 

“Alec, draw!” Clary shouted to him and the shoved a rune on a piece of paper in front of him.

 

The rune was a mixture of protection, eternity and love. Alec took his stele and drew the rune on Magnus left hand. He then, drew the same rune on his right hand and clasped them together, kissing Magnus month.

 

“That is the first and last time you pull something like this.” Alec told Magnus’.

 

Suddenly, Alec felt Magnus tighten his grip on his hand. Raphael, who was still clutching Magnus’ other hand, looked up at the same time. He too must have felt something on his side. A wave of relief washed over Alec and all he could think was that he would still have time to be with Magnus.

 

___***___

 

Magnus opened his eyes only to find himself on his bed; Alexander’s head very close to his hand. The love of his life was seated on a chair, with his upper body leaning over the bed. Five more empty chairs surround the one Alexander were and Chairman Meow at the bottom of the bed.

 

Magnus put his hand on the top of Alexander’s head. The shadow hunter immediately raised from the bed. Alexander’s eyes were haunted and there were dark circles under his eyes.

 

“You are awake.” Alexander whispered.

 

“What did you do?” Magnus said without hesitation. He knew he was not supposed to be alive. The wound the demon had given him was fatal.

 

Alexander immediately closed his face.

 

“What did _you_ do?” he asked coldly “The next time you figure you are going to die, you TEL ME.” Alexander said raising his voice. “Do not waste your breath talking nonsense on the phone!”

 

Magnus flinched and looked down.

 

“I just…” Magnus started “I just wanted to hear your voice one last time.” Magnus explained “I did not want to be alone”

 

Magnus saw Alexander’s eyes fill with tears.

 

“Tell me next time. Tell me you are in danger and you need me” Said Alexander, taking Magnus face on his hands and kissing him.

 

Magnus grabbed Alexander’s arm and pulled him to the bed. Alexander came with no struggle.

 

“How did you know?” Magnus asked while Alexander wrapped himself around Magnus.

 

“You weren’t making any sense.” Alexander said, hiding his face on Magnus shoulder “And you blacked out a few times. I figured something was wrong. You then told me you were attacked by a demon and a very ugly picture formed on my mind.”

 

Magnus tightened his grip on Alexander.

 

“I am really sorry.”

 

Alexander only shook his head, his whole body was trembling and in alarm, Magnus realized Alexander was crying.

 

“You-you have no idea. I was gone. As soon as you stopped responding I stopped breathing. Ja- Jace and Izzy had to tra-translate me. I-I could barely tell them that we- that we needed to come here.” Said Alec between sobs. “Clary called Simon and told them to come as well. I have no idea who opened the portal to take us here.

 

Magnus closed his eyes. Alexander was a mess, he was hugging Magnus and crushing him to his body and all of Alexander was shaking. His voice was barely a whisper and he was stuttering. How could Magnus do this to him?

 

“I’m sorry, gorgeous.” Magnus said again, because what else could he say?

 

Alexander did not reply, he just kept crying and crying for a long time.

 

When the sobs started slowing down, Magnus felt Alexander’s grip on him losing a bit. He looked at his lover, searching his eyes and found Alexander looking back at him.

 

“Never again, Magnus.” Alexander said seriously.

 

“Never again.” Magnus agreed and kissed him.

 

Out of nowhere, Alexander gave Magnus the smile that meant he was happier than he though he deserved.

 

“You know, to save your life, Clary had to do some creative drawing.” Alexander started.

 

Magnus smiled back. He did not care what Clary had to do to save him, just that he would have to give her the most amazing gift he could think of. Clary had just saved his and Alexander’s future.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Magnus said uninterested.

 

 Alexander rolled his eyes.

 

“You and I are for all purposes married.” Alexander said casually.

 

Magnus blinked.

 

“What?”

 

Alexander smiled.

 

“A rune on the hand” Alexander said, touching Magnus hand, where Magnus could see a rune draw on Alexander calligraphy “a rune on the heart.” Alexander continued, pulling his own shirt down and showing another rune on his heart.

 

“Uh.” was Magnus eloquent reply.

 

Alexander laughed softly.

 

“Don’t worry. I have the same rune you have on your hand on mine as well. That’s where I gave you my strength.” Alec said kissing Magnus’ open mouth “I just wanted you to know that we also managed to get illegally married while you were dying.”

 

Very slowly and without Magnus’ consent, a big smile appeared on his face.

 

“Wha- that is- I mean” Magnus said still trying to stop the smile from taking over all his face.

 

“I know, love.” Alexander said with a matching smile and a besotted look “Always and forever.” And then, he proceeded to kiss his husband.


End file.
